Dancing in Fire
by Lady Rouge the Elf
Summary: One year has passed since the tragic events at the space colony ARK. Our hereos (including Eggman and Rouge) have declined from fighting and are living normal, happy lives, until Sonic turns evil.....R&R please
1. CH1 A Day of Changes

"It's such a beautiful day," Sonic said, as he watched some clouds float along lazily.  
  
"Hey sonic, what are you doing up here all by yourself?" Sonic looked up and saw Amy's smiling face. "Just thinking about a friend" "You miss shadow, don't you?" sonic sat up and looked at her. "Is it that obvious?" Amy sat down next to sonic, and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "If you want to talk about it, I'm more than happy to listen" "Thanks, but I'll be fine" "Well, on a happier note, I'm working on a new song" "Can I hear it?" "I only have the chorus so far" "Can I hear that part anyway?" "Dancing in fire with you by my side, I feel so warm, safe, and alive. The flames of love burns bright in my heart, When I think of you I can dance in fire" "T hat's awesome, I can't wait to hear it when it's finished" "I'll go and work on it some more" she got up, and walked away happily. "At least I still have Amy" He lay back down and continued to watch the clouds drift by. "Now that Eggman and Rouge are good, things have gotten so boring" some more clouds drifted by, and Sonic got to his feet. "I can't take this anymore, I need to get out of here" he ran as fast as he could and didn't stop until he came to the nearest town. "Finally, something other then crickets, I could get used to this" "Long time no see, sonic" Sonic looked to his left and saw a hooded figure standing in the alley. "Do I know you?" "Yes, but that is not important, what is important, is your future" "My future? What are you talking about?" "If you follow me, your future will change, possibly for the worst, but if you walk away, your future will change for the best, but you will never know who I am" Sonic was curious to find out who it was, but he didn't want to risk his future. "All right, I'll follow you" "Good choice, right this way" The hooded figure turned around and walked down the alley, sonic followed closely. The alley seemed to go on forever, they had all ready walked ten minutes. "Where are you taking me?" Sonic said, annoyed. "Patience, we are here" They came upon an old haunted looking building, and entered it slowly. The inside was darker than night during an eclipse and there were no windows, except for one at the top. "This place gives me the creeps, can we turn a light on?" "I'd rather not for the moment" He stopped in the middle of the room, and turned around. "Why did you bring me here?" Sonic asked shakily. "To tell you something" "What is it?" "There's a new bad guy, I just thought you should know" "A new bad guy?! Who is it, and further more, who are you?" As soon as sonic said that, the lights came on and slightly blinded him. "A friend, I fought beside you once" "That narrows it down" Sonic said, still covering his eyes. "Now is where your life changes forever" "What are you talking about?" As he finished his sentence, he felt something cold and metallic in his back, and within a minute, he fainted. "Wha, what happened?" sonic woke up to find that he was laying in front of the master emerald, the same spot he was in before. "My back and head hurt" As he said that, he heard a cold, hissing voice that seemed to have come from somewhere and nowhere at once. "Listen to my voice sonic, and listen well, I want you to kill your friends so I can take the master emerald, do you understand?" "Yes master, I hear you and obey you"  
  
Ch.1 END 


	2. Ch 2 The Death of Friends

CH.2 The Death of Friends  
  
"Good, my plan is coming along smoothly" The voice hissed through Sonics mind. "The first one of your friends I want you to kill is that wretched Big the cat" "Kill Big the cat" Sonic repeated. "You'll find him near a pond not too far from where you are, now hurry!" I t took Sonic half a minute to find Big fishing near a little pond surrounded by trees.  
  
"Hello Sonic!" Big called out and waved. Sonic walked over to him slowly, and didn't say a word. "Want to fish with me?" Big handed Sonic his fishing pole, and Sonic smirked. Sonic held the pole in one hand, and the hook in another, and looked at Big. "I'll get a worm" "No thanks, I all ready have one" As Big went to sit down, Sonic lunged at him, and grabbed his neck  
  
"What are you doing?!" Big choked out. "You're a damn fool Big, and nobody likes you" Still holding the hook, Sonic slit Big's throat, and watched him fall to the ground, gasping for air. Froggy jumped up, and croaked loudly, which was a bad mistake. Sonic picked Froggy up and held his head in his hands. Sonic put all his pressure on Froggy's head, until his skull was crushed.  
  
Sonic threw Froggy's body to the ground, and looked at his blood soaked hands. Sonic felt no pain in his heart for killing his friends, he didn't feel angry or confused, he felt no emotions. "How do you feel, now that you've killed an innocent and spilled their blood on the ground?" "I feel.like killing again" "You wear their blood with pride, I am proud of you, but there is no time to waste, kill anyone that gets in your way"  
  
"With pleasure" Sonic ran out of the woods, and headed towards his house. The sun was sinking lower and lower, it was almost completely hidden behind the hills. As Sonic approached the house, he peered through a window that lead into Cream's room. Cream and Cheese were fast asleep, a perfect time for another kill. Sonic opened the window as silently as he could, and crept inside. "Which should be the first to go?" He looked at Cream, then at Cheese, and smirked evilly.  
  
He noticed a jump rope lying beside the door, and got an idea. He picked up Cheese and the jump rope, and headed to the balcony. He set Cheese down and tied one of the jump rope to the railing, and made a noose on the other end. He picked up Cheese and slowly and carefully, he put the noose around his neck. Before he threw Cheese over the railing, he took Cheese's bow tie off, and threw it inside. "I'm sure Cream will miss you, but don't worry, she'll be joining you shortly" With that Sonic threw Cheese over the railing, and watched as Cheese struggled to free himself.  
  
As the jump rope stopped wriggling, Sonic gave another smirk, and walked back inside. "Sonic, why are you still up?" Cream said, and walked up to Sonic. "Cheese just left with his parents, I was just telling him good bye" "Cheese left? Why didn't he say good bye to me?" "He didn't want to wake you up, you should get back to bed"  
  
"Ok, I'll try to" "He left his tie for you" Sonic picked up Cheese's tie, and handed it to Cream, and gave a small smile. Cream took the tie, and headed back to her room. "What are you doing there? You can't show your face to your friends" The voices hissed, cold and menacing in Sonics mind.  
  
"I know master, but I took care of the chao" "Excellent, but try to get out of there as soon as possible" "I just want to say good bye to my friends, I'll make it quick" Sonic headed upstairs as quietly as he could to Knuckles' room. "It's just a shame I have to kill you, we could have been the best of friends," He laughed a little under his breath.  
  
"Isn't it ironic? You wanted to kill me, and now I want to kill you, who would have ever thought that I'd be bad and you'd be good?" He walked out of the room, and headed towards Eggman's room. "Hate to say it, but I'm going to miss you, and Rouge too" He walked out of the room and waked to Amy's room. "I'm going to miss you the most" He walked up to her, and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I love you, Amy" With that, he turned and walked out of the house into the early mornings light.  
  
CH.2 End 


	3. CH 3 More killing

CH.3 More Killing  
  
"Sonic, wake up, I have an assignment for you to do" Sonic opened his eyes half way and saw the sun high in the sky. "What kind of assignment, my master?" "I want you to kill the mayor" Sonic sat up quickly, now fully awake. "The mayor?! Why for?!"  
  
"Do not question me! Do as I say!" The voice in his head was now louder and colder then ever. "Sorry master, I did not mean to anger you, I will do as you say" Sonic got up and stretched some, then ran as fast as he could to the mayor's office. "Sonic, it's good to see you again!" The mayor said with open arms.  
  
"Come in my office and we'll talk" Sonic went into the office, and sat down nervously. The mayor closed the door, and sat down at his desk. "What can I do you for sonic? "There's been four deaths in the past two days" The mayor looked at him seriously. "Who were the victims?"  
  
"My friends Big the cat, his pet frog Froggy, and Cheese the chao" The mayor looked confused. "That's only three, who's the fourth?" Sonic got up and walked over to where the flag was. "He hasn't died yet, but I know who the killer is" The mayor got up and stood behind Sonic. "Who's the killer Sonic? I need to know so we can put the sicko in jail" Sonic grabbed the pole; another smirk was on his face.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know who it is?" "Yes, of course I do" Sonic turned around fast, and stuck the top of the pole into the mayor's stomach. "You're the fourth, wasn't it obvious? I'm surprised you were chosen for the mayor, you're way too slow, not to mention a total idiotic dick head" He pushed harder on the pole, making the mayor fall backwards, and started laughing.  
  
"You were always good for a laugh, that's why I had to kill you, mayors aren't supposed to be funny they're supposed to be serious, ya ass" He laughed some more and walked out of the mayor's office. "Did you kill the mayor?" "Yes master, he is dead"  
  
"You are better then I imagined you'd be" "Who shall I kill next?" Sonic said, in a singsong voice. "For the moment, you can take a break, you've deserved it" "Thank you master" With that, Sonic headed towards the Master Emerald. Once Sonic got there, he saw Knuckles standing in front of the Master Emerald.  
  
"Hey Knuckles, long time no see" "Sonic, where have you been?! Three of our friends are dead!" "I had some things I had to take care of, but I promise to be at their funerals" "We buried them today, Cream doesn't know what's happened though" "I guess it's best not to tell her"  
  
"Cheese wasn't with his parents, somebody hung him, and you were the only person to talk to him" Knuckles looked at Sonic with questioning eyes. "You think I killed Cheese?" "I don't think you did anything, but something doesn't make sense, the day of Big's and Froggy's death, you're nowhere to be seen, but on the day of Cheese's death, you were seen where Cheese was hung" Knuckles sighed and turned around.  
  
Sonic picked up a fairly large rock, and threw it at Knuckles' head, causing him to fall into Sonics arms. "What did you do, I did not order you to kill anybody" "He isn't dead, he's merely sleeping" Sonic heard footsteps behind him, and turned around to see the hooded figure.  
  
"You again?!" "Who do you think has been talking to you for the past two days?" "Forget it, I'm not killing anymore" "Oh really? If you don't kill one more person, then you will never know who I am" "You sick bastard, I'm not killing anyone else, even if it is to know who you are"  
  
"My my, what language you have, there's now need to get an attitude" Sonic gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, the anger inside of him was almost more then he could take. "If I kill anyone, it's be you" "What would that accomplish?" "A lot, I'd get to know who you are and live with my friends again"  
  
"True, but you're still a murderer, and while you're on a killing spree, I want you to kill Amy"  
  
CH.3 End 


	4. CH 4 Sonics Killing Spree

CH.4 Sonics Killing Spree  
  
"Kill Amy?! I can't, I love her too much"  
  
"You will and you must, I command you!"  
  
"Whatever you tell me, I will not do it, you are not my master anymore!"  
  
"Very well then, have it your way, but remember this, you will never know my identity"  
  
"Damn it, you drive a hard bargain, kill the one I love and see your face, or live happily ever after and never know who you are, I choose the second one" The hooded figure began to laugh evilly.  
  
"Do you think it's that easy to break my command over you?"  
  
"Anything's possible if you work hard and put your mind to it"  
  
"You always did believe that you could do anything, but if Shadow wasn't there that day, you wouldn't be alive right now"  
  
"How in the hell do you know Shadow? I never told you about him" The hooded figure said nothing, but turned and vanished.  
  
"Sonic, what happened to me?" Knuckles said groggily.  
  
"Sorry about that, lets get back to the house, I'll explain what happened on the way over" Sonic helped Knuckles up, and they slowly walked to the house. Later that night, Sonic was in his room thinking about earlier, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in, the door's unlocked"  
  
"I just thought that you'd like some company" Sonic looked up, and saw Amy standing in the doorway.  
  
"Sure, come in and have a seat" Amy closed the door and sat down next to sonic.  
  
"Why are you avoiding everyone?"  
  
"Kill her Sonic," The voice hissed.  
  
"I don't want to talk to you anymore!"  
  
"I understand, I'll leave now" Amy said sadly.  
  
"No! I was.just saying a line from a book I read, please stay"  
  
"Are you sure you want me to stay?"  
  
"Do it Sonic, I know you want to" The voice hissed again.  
  
"Get out! Just get out and go away, I never want to hear your voice again!!" Sonic yelled and held his head.  
  
"Are you all right?" Amy asked, worriedly.  
  
"I have to go, you're not safe around me"  
  
"You're leaving again?" Amy said, as tears filled her eyes. Sonic went up to her and wiped away the tears.  
  
"I have to, I don't want to hurt you"  
  
"I don't understand, what's wrong?"  
  
"I'll explain it all one day, hopefully sooner then later, until then, good bye" Sonic ran out of the house without another look back. Sonic had to find the hooded figure that made him kill everybody, and he had to find him fast. Sonic didn't stop until he came to the old abandon building he went to a couple of days ago.  
  
"Where are you?!" He said, as he slowly entered the building.  
  
"Come out you coward!"  
  
"I'm a coward am I?" The hooded figure stepped out of the shadows in front of sonic.  
  
"How dare you try to make me kill her!"  
  
"It would have been fun to watch you kill her, I wonder if you would've noticed?"  
  
"Of course I would have, ya sicko!"  
  
"But you didn't kill her" The hooded figure came up to Sonic, and took out a little glass bottle.  
  
"You will be my servant again" He threw the bottle down, and a thick green smoke rose up into Sonics face, making him cough and wheeze.  
  
"Now then, I want you to destroy the town, and everyone in it" Sonic was hypnotized again, and this time, his control on Sonic was stronger.  
  
"With pleasure, my master" He picked up a shard of glass, and went outside. Sonic killed everyone he saw, it didn't matter if it was a women or child, he killed them in the most gruesome manner. Sonic killed every living thing in the town, set fires to houses, and anything else he could think of doing.  
  
"That's right Sonic, bring it all down, every last thing" When Sonic was finished, the houses and cars were set aflame, and dead corpses littered the streets, and his hands were stained with blood.  
  
"One hundred and seventy-eight people killed all within the same hour, I think that's a world record"  
  
"I want to kill more" Sonic said to the hooded figure.  
  
"More? That could be arranged" Town after town they came to, Sonic destroyed.  
  
"That was the tenth town you demolished in the past two minutes, I am truly happy that you are on my side"  
  
"I need to kill more, I need to destroy more"  
  
"You'll get more, I promise"  
  
CH4 End 


	5. Ch 5 Good Bye, My love

CH 5 Good Bye, My Love  
  
Sonic was busy destroying another town when Amy and Knuckles spotted him.  
  
"Sonic! We've been looking everywhere for You!" Amy ran up behind Sonic, and threw her arms around him.  
  
"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Amy took a couple steps backwards, and looked shocked.  
  
"I was just giving you a hug, that's all"  
  
"I don't want any hugs, and if you try that again, I'll kill you and your friend over there, got it?"  
  
"Knuckles, what's wrong with Sonic?" Amy whispered.  
  
"I don't know, he looks different"  
  
"Yeah! Maybe he's sick?"  
  
"Wait here, I have an idea" Knuckles went up to Sonic, and put his hand on Sonics shoulder.  
  
"Are you ok Sonic?" Sonic back slapped Knuckles as hard as he could, sending him backwards to where Amy was standing.  
  
"What was that for?!"  
  
"Knuckles, are you ok?"  
  
"Amy, there's something wrong with him, he isn't acting normal" Knuckles said, and go to his feet.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I've taken over his fragile little mind, and there's nothing that can bring him back"  
  
"You bastard, what did you do to him?!" Knuckles went to punch him, but missed and fell to the ground.  
  
"Take your hood off and fight me like a man!"  
  
"If that's how you want it, then fine" The hooded figure pulled off his hood, and smirked evilly.  
  
"Shadow? You're alive?!"  
  
"Who did you think I was?"  
  
"Why did you make Sonic kill all of those people, it doesn't make any sense"  
  
"It's simple, I've always hated Sonic, and I wanted to put an end to him once and for all, and I thought that if he killed Amy, he'd put an end to himself as well"  
  
"You're one sick son of a bitch shadow" Amy looked at Sonic, who was busy destroying some more buildings, and sank to her knees crying.  
  
"No matter how evil Sonic is, our love will conquer everything in our way"  
  
"Oh really? It doesn't look like he feels the same way right now, he's not going to stop for anything"  
  
"You're wrong Shadow, our love can break through anything, even though he never told me that he loves me, I can feel it in my heart, and that's enough for me"  
  
"And you think he feels the same way? You're a pathetic girl with pathetic dreams"  
  
"My dreams will come true one day, I just know it!" More tears flowed down her face.  
  
"Sonic has never loved you, you're too weak to be loved" Amy stood up and stooped crying.  
  
"I'll prove he loves me!" Amy walked up to Sonic through the debris, and hugged Sonic gently.  
  
"You love me Sonic, right?" Sonic looked down at her, and didn't feel anything.  
  
"I've never loved you" Malice hung heavy on every word he said. Still holding the glass shard from earlier, Sonic shoved it into her chest, right into her heart, and laughed coldly as she fell to the ground.  
  
"I guess I was right after all" Shadow laughed evilly.  
  
"Sonic.. why?" Amy struggled for breath.  
  
"Snap our of it! Amy loves you, doesn't that mean anything?!" Deep within Sonics heart, the love for Amy broke Shadow's curse, and he ran to Amy.  
  
"Amy, please hold on"  
  
"I can't Sonic. it's hard"  
  
"How could I do that?" Tears started flowing silently down his cheeks like a drizzle of rain.  
  
"It's ok. I can be your guardian angel" Amy yelled a cry of pain and looked paler.  
  
"Please, don't go, not yet"  
  
"I love you Sonic, now and forever, I promise" She mustered up all the strength she could, and flashed him a smile.  
  
"I, I love you too, now and forever"  
  
"Do you, do you promise?" Sonic cried even more, but smiled.  
  
"I do, until the day I die" Sonic slowly bent down, and kissed Amy on the lips for the first time, and the last time, as she passed out of this world, and into another. Sonic stood up, and looked at Shadow, first with shock, then with pure hatred.  
  
"I'm going to make you pay for that, and mark my words, I will kill you" Sonic clenched his fists tightly, and walked over towards Shadow.  
CH 5 End 


	6. CH 6 The End

CH 6 The End  
  
"You think you can kill me? You're sadly mistaken, I am the ultimate life form, you can never kill me"  
  
"That's where you are sadly mistaken" Sonic lunged at Shadow, but as he was a couple feet in front of him, Shadow flipped over him, nearly missing Sonics blow.  
  
"Stand still and fight, chicken!" As Sonic turned around, Shadow punched him hard in the face.  
  
"I am not a chicken, I am the ultimate hedgehog on this world!"  
  
"Right after me that is" Sonic said, as he blocked a right from Shadow.  
  
"You will never be better at me then anything, that's why I was able to control you so easily"  
  
"You just caught me off guard, and that's not going to happen again"  
  
"If it happens again, you'll stay evil forever, your loved one can't bring you back this time" Sonics anger swelled up inside of him, all of his attacks were out of anger, and none of them landed.  
  
"You're not concentrating!" But Sonic couldn't, all he could think about was revenge. As Sonic and Shadow, the sky darkened, and a heavy rain began to fall, making it harder to move around.  
  
'Amy loved the rain, I bet she's the one that's doing this' Sonic thought to himself. Shadow punched Sonic hard in the back of his head as hard as he could, causing Sonic to fall face first in the mud.  
  
'Amy, I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough to beat him, I'm nothing without you around'  
  
"It seems that the hero has finally broken down, how unfortunate that the bad guy's still alive" Shadow stepped on the back of Sonics head and laughed as he watched Sonic struggle for air.  
  
"I wonder what your little girlfriend would be saying right now? Maybe something like 'Sonic get up! You have to beat that meanie Shadow!' or something cheesy like that"  
  
'Amy would be saying those things right now, she would be encouraging me to do my best, and not let me be beaten by some faker who thinks he's better then me' Sonic reached up behind him, and pulled on Shadow's leg, causing him to fall in the mud beside him.  
  
"And right now she'd be laughing at both of us" Shadow stood up angrily and looked down at Sonic, who was still lying in the mud.  
  
"You think you're funny do you? No matter, I'll be killing you soon" Sonic got up and looked at Shadow seriously.  
  
"All right then, lets do this" Sonic and Shadow fought with all of the energy they could find. They were both determined to win, and almost all of their blows hit. They continued like that for quite sometime, until neither of them could move.  
  
"How about we call it a draw?" Sonic said, as he fell down. Shadow said nothing, but stood there and looked at Sonic.  
  
'He's pathetic, just like that girl was' He looked down to his left, and saw a piece of glass, and got an idea. He picked it up, and slowly walked over towards Sonic.  
  
"A draw? That sounds like a great idea" Sonic got up and put his hand out.  
  
"Friends then?" Shadow smirked evilly.  
  
"How about not" In one swift move, Shadow brought the glass up, and slit Sonics throat.  
  
"Shadow, what in the hell did you do?!" Shadow walked over to Knuckles, and smirked again.  
  
"Now then, what shall I do with you? Slit your throat? Burn you alive? Or should I let you live, all alone for the rest of your life?"  
  
"Don't you think you've done enough all ready?"  
  
"I haven't done enough yet, but you should be lucky that I'm tired, your live is spared, for now" As Shadow turned to leave, he felt a hand touch his.  
  
"Sonic...don't...leave..."  
  
"Amy?! You're alive?!" Knuckles smiled at her. Amy looked up at Shadow, and fainted.  
  
"She's in for a rude awakening when she wakes up, if she wakes up" shadow let go Of Amy's hand, and walked away.  
  
THE END  
  
(Look for dancing in Fire: Fires of the Heart coming soon!) 


End file.
